


El aroma de Rosamound

by Hitzaella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustía, El pasado de Mary, F/M, M/M, Relaciones del pasado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzaella/pseuds/Hitzaella
Summary: Cuando Mary Watson murió, no solo dejó una hija y un marido atrás.Todo parece que está comenzando a volver a la normalidad y las heridas comienzan a cerrarse, John ha vuelto a Baker Street y Rossie crece feliz. La aparición de un fantasma del pasado de Mary Morstan hace que todo vuelva a tambalearse cuando es Rossie la que paga las consecuencias.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo. Os dejo un nuevo trabajo, que como los demás es independiente en sí mismo, aunque hay veladas referencias a trabajos anteriores, pero no es necesario leerlos antes para comprender esta historia. Os invito a echarles un vistazo para conocer como se han ido desarrollando estos personajes.  
> Mil gracias a Altariel de Valinor por detectar errores, dar ideas y los ánimos al ser la primera en darme sus impresiones.  
> Lee y espero que disfrutes.

El aroma de Rosamund  
.  
Capitulo 1  
.  
El caso había sido difícil: una mujer descuartizada oculta en una maleta en un almacén abandonado. Fueron tres días intensos de rastrear y deshacer sus pasos una vez que la identificaron, hasta que un ticket de una cafetería los llevó hasta la mujer que, por un ajuste de cuentas, había tramado el asesinato. La víctima era una mujer rubia y menuda llamada Mary  
La sargento Sally Dónovan observó cómo John Watson casi empujaba a Sherlock en la parte trasera del taxi con una expresión oscura. Lestrade los había liberado de hacer una declaración hasta la mañana siguiente, consciente de que ambos estaban agotados.  
—¿Estará bien, Jefe?  
Lestrade siguió la mirada se Sally hasta el taxi que se alejaba.  
—¿John?  
—No, Holmes. Watson parece que está afectado por este caso. No lo he visto así desde lo de su esposa… y ya sabes lo que pasó, como lo pagó con Sherlock.  
El D.I. la miró con atención. Sally parecía haber llegado a un terreno medio donde, si bien Sherlock no le caía bien, lo respetaba a su manera y le daba el crédito que merecía. En esos tres días, él y Sally habían compartido muchas horas en busca del asesino y los insultos o descalificaciones por ambas partes se habían mantenido al mínimo. Que mostrase preocupación por la reacción de John una vez que ambos hombres se encontrasen a solas era realmente un avance.  
—¿Tú crees? –preguntó, revisando en su memoria las últimas horas. Había sido testigo de varios intercambios acalorados entre los dos hombres, las manos de John sujetando el codo de Sherlock con fuerza, la mirada reprobatoria cuando actuó de forma apresurada… —. Cuando terminemos aquí –dijo, señalando al grupo de agentes que registraban la casa de la asesina—, quizá pase por Baker Street, para recordarles que hagan su declaración. Te llamaré si hay algo relevante ¿de acuerdo?  
Sally asintió, volviéndose para dar órdenes y acelerando el proceso. Por su parte, Greg comenzó a sentir la misma inquietud de la sargento, recordando vívidamente lo ocurrido un año antes con el caso Culverton. Habían pasado semanas hasta que Mycroft le mostró las imágenes de vigilancia interna del hospital, donde pudo ver qué había ocurrido exactamente. Después de aquello, a pesar de que sabía que John Watson era una buena persona, había observado con minuciosidad por si alguna vez Sherlock presentaba algún signo de abuso. Con el paso de los meses se había relajado, confiando en que la amistad de ambos hombres volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos, pero quizá este caso, con las implicaciones de la asesina, había removido oscuros recuerdos en la mente del médico.  
Llegó a Baker Street cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Había sombras en el primer piso que indicaban que al menos Sherlock estaba allí. Llamó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta, tampoco de la señora Hudson a pesar de que tambien en su piso había luz. Aguzó el oído al escuchar un golpe, seguido de un grito ahogado. Volvió a llamar, probando la puerta al repetirse el golpe. La entrada del 221 estaba abierta, empujando la puerta y llamando a la señora Hudson antes de entrar y mirar las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Oyó una vez más un golpe de algo pesado que caía al suelo, seguido de la voz angustiada de Sherlock que decía algo que no era capaz de entender. Sin pensarlo mucho, subió los escalones con prisa, esperando encontrarse en medio de una pelea y en la que esperaba sinceramente que no hubiesen llegado a las manos. Abrió la puerta del primer piso de golpe y entró dos pasos en la sala de estar antes detenerse en seco. Había un portátil en el suelo y periódicos y libros espacios por el suelo también. En la mesa que servía de escritorio, John se aferraba con fuerza a los bordes, con los pantalones por los tobillos mientras Sherlock, tras él, lo sujetaba por las caderas con la ropa en una situación similar, mirando a Lestrade con el rostro enrojecido.  
—¡FUERA!  
El grito de Sherlock puso a Lestrade en moviento, que salió cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras con tanta prisa que casi arrolla a la señora Hudson que salía de su piso con unos cascos aislantes de sonido mientras tarareaba. Cuando salió a la calle pudo oír las risas descontroladas que salían de la ventana del primer piso, corriendo hasta su coche donde se metió, permaneciendo allí mismo agarrando el volante mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que había visto. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que envió un mensaje a Sally, tranquilizándola sobre lo infundado de sus temores sobre el doctor Watson y las intenciones que tenía con Sherlock. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito no pudo evitar reírse sede sí mismo. Nunca se había equivocado tanto, y nunca había imaginado que la relación entre Sherlock y John había prosperado al fin al lado físico, a pesar de que había recibido varias indirectas. El comportamiento entre ellos no había cambiado, no había muestras de afecto inusual, o algún lenguaje que mostrara intimidad. Seguían siendo los de siempre, con el peso de los años y las cicatrices de cada uno, pero en esencia eran la misma pareja que se había presentado en Lauriston Gardens hacia tantos años. Se marchó a la central, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que se obstinaba en asentase en su rostro.  
.  
Al día siguiente, antes de las nueve de la mañana, Sherlock llamó a la puerta de la oficina de D.I. Lestrade quién, al levantar la vista de su informe, lo vio esperando con una bandeja de cartón donde se asentaban dos grandes vasos de café de una de las cafeterías preferidas de Lestrade. El D.I. se sonrojó, aclarandose la garganta y señalándole la silla.  
—Buenos días –dijo apartando la vista cuando se sentó. – ¿John no viene contigo?  
—Le dará su declaración a la sargento Donovan.  
—Entiendo…  
Se miraron uno a otro y Sherlock rompió a reír, lo que disipó la incomodidad de Lestrade que se unió a él en una risa tranquila. Sherlock le pasó uno de los vasos de café, reclinándose en la silla y apropiándose del otro.  
—Creo que te debo una disculpa –dijo al fin el D.I.-  
—¿De verdad pensaste que John se pondría violento por el caso?  
—No sería la primera vez, y la victima podría haber traído recuerdos.  
Sherlock guardó silencio durante unos momentos, pensando en cuánto sabía realmente Lestrade de Mary, de su pasado y de lo ocurrido entre ellos.  
—Gracias, supongo –dijo al fin moviendo la mano al aire—, por eso de la preocupación por mi seguridad, pero no es necesario.  
—¿Desde cuándo… estáis…? —Lestrade se sonrojó, apartando la vista de Sherlock que fruncía el ceño —, olvídalo, no importa.  
—¿Desde cuándo somos físicos? Poco después de Sherrinford ¿John es una pareja aceptable? Sí. Hemos hablado de todo lo relevante en esta nueva situación, invertimos posiciones con frecuencia y estoy realmente satisfecho con el desarrollo de nuestra dinámica, al igual que John. Mycroft lo sabe, no te molestes en informarlo, creo que incluso puede tener varias grabaciones. Ambos estamos asistiendo a terapia y, aunque es una tediosa pérdida de tiempo, es una de las condiciones que ambos asumimos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de que volvamos a la declaración?  
—¿Por qué la señora Hudson tenía unos auriculares?  
Sherlock rodó los ojos con fastidio.  
—Se quejó de ruidos, John se los compró...  
Las carcajadas de Lestrade se escucharon fuera de la oficina, seguidas poco después de la risa más profunda del detective consultor.  
.  
.  
John soltó la mano de Rosie, que avanzó hasta las piernas de Sherlock, agarrándose con una risa contagiosa y mirando a su padre.  
—¡Ahí está! –Dijo John con la misma sonrisa-.  
Sherlock la cogió en brazos, mirando a la niña seriamente.  
—Watson, a veces tu padre es conscientemente obtuso. –La colocó de forma experta contra él y comenzó a avanzar por el cementerio—. Es un juego John, va de ti a mí esperando que ambos le demos nuestra atención.  
—¡Ah, no! Ella claramente te prefiere, y si no fuera porque soy el que le proporciona alimento, creo que incluso dejaría de reconocer mi existencia.  
—También provees de ropa limpia.  
—Esa es Nana Hudson.  
Rosie chilló cuando Sherlock la subió hasta sus hombros, metiendo las manos en los rizos y agarrándose con fuerza.  
—La bañas.  
—La limpio de todos los experimentos que hacéis.  
—Conocer la textura de la fruta dependiendo de su grado de maduración es clave para saber cuál es la idónea para Watson.  
—Ella sabe masticar.  
—No escuches a tu padre, Watson, los experimentos proporcionan información básica y necesaria para…. –Sherlock siguió avanzando, aunque los pasos eran más cortos—. John –sacó a Rosie de sus hombros, entregándola a su padre no sin que ella protestara, pero la atención de Sherlock estaba más adelante, concretamente en la lápida donde se leía el nombre de Mary Watson.  
—¿Qué es? —Como era habitual, Sherlock no contestó, sacando su móvil. Comenzó a hacer fotos a la tumba, enviando algunas de ellas por mensaje. –Sherlock –John se puso a su lado, con una Rosie muy inquieta en sus brazos. Al mirar la tumba vio lo que había llamado la atención de Sherlock: En medio de la lápida, una solitaria rosa negra estaba junto a la palabra “madre” de la frase que John había pedido que fuese grabada.  
La llamada entrante fue respondida por el detective consultor al momento, respondiendo apenas con monosílabos.  
—¡Sherlock! —Repitió John, comenzando a sentirse aprensivo.  
—La rosa negra significa venganza —dijo al fin después de colgar, mirando a todo el perímetro que los rodeaba—. Mycroft mirará si puede averiguar quién ha estado aquí en las últimas doce horas. –Se acercó a la lápida, posando los dedos ligeramente en ella –Feliz cumpleaños, Mary –murmuró, tomando nuevamente a Rosie de los brazos de su padre—. Tenemos que irnos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_El aroma de Rosamund_ **

**_Capítulo 2_ **

.

El día había sido perfecto hasta ahora. Rossie había dormido toda la noche, despertándose de un humor radiante y alegre, regalando sonrisas y abrazos a todos, desayunando sin hacer aspavientos y permitiendo que le pusieran su ropa para la guardería sin apenas protestar. Cuando la dejaron con su cuidadora, fueron a New Scotland Yard para dar la declaración que habían prometido a Lestrade el día anterior. De mutuo acuerdo, John daría su declaración a la sargento Donovan, dejando que Sherlock, con su incapacidad para sentirse avergonzado, se enfrentara a Lestrade y las inevitables preguntas que vendrían tras su entrada del día anterior cuando estaban… ocupados. Se habían reído hasta quedarse sin aliento tras eso, terminando después con lo que estaban haciendo aun entre risas entrecortadas. Eso no evitó que John se hubiese sonrojado furiosamente cada vez que lo recordaba.

Después de salir de Scotland Yard, comieron con la pareja que estaba interesada en el piso vacío de los suburbios. Aunque John se había mudado oficialmente hacia menos de un mes, llevaba ya casi un año afincado nuevamente en Baker Street. Había ocurrido de forma tan natural que no fue hasta que abrió la nevera del piso una de las pocas veces que pasó allí la tarde y solo encontró un plátano ennegrecido más dos litros de leche caducados, que se dio cuenta de que sólo pasaba por allí cuando tenía que recoger el correo o alguna prenda que no había encontrado en Baker Street. Ese día limpió la cocina de todo lo que estaba pasado de fecha, empacó la ropa restante que quedaba en el piso, que no era mucha, y contactó con su abogado para que comenzase con la venta. Cuando llegó a Baker Street se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento de como el edificio se había transformado hasta convertirse en un hogar para él y Rossie, donde los experimentos peligrosos se hacían en el piso C, transformado casi en un laboratorio, su antigua habitación era la de Rossie, y la de Sherlock la que él habitualmente ocupaba, con o sin el detective durmiendo a su lado.

Después de comer pasaron a ver dos posibles clientes, uno de ellos quedó el caso resuelto en la misma visita, y el segundo fue rechazado ya que implicaba una salida de Londres, algo que Sherlock no iba a discutir por el momento. Cuando recogieron a una entusiasmada Rossie que les enseñaba varios dibujos hechos con pintura de manos, se dirigieron al cementerio. Era el aniversario del día en que John y Mary se conocieron y había sido fijado como el día del cumpleaños de Mary Watson. Casi todos los meses había una visita a la tumba, con Rossie, donde ella dejaba algunos dibujos, y tanto Sherlock como John le decían que su mamá estaba en el cielo, pero que desde allí la veía crecer y la cuidada. Habían hablado mucho sobre cómo mantener viva la figura de Mary por el bien de su hija, manteniendo su recuerdo en sus vidas para que Rossie creciera sabiendo que había sido amada por su madre y que su muerte, aunque prematura, no la iba a privar del amor del resto de su familia.

Tras el DVD que había llegado a manos de John después de los acontecimientos de Sherrinford, quedó claro para él que tarde o temprano Mary se habría marchado y sabía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que no se habría llevado a Rossie con ella. La persona que había sido Mary Morstan no había planeado ser madre, quizá incluso el haberse casado con John lo había considerado un error, pero tal y como había sucedido, había una criatura maravillosa, alegre y muy querida que crecía feliz y había cambiado sin pretenderlo la vida de las personas que la rodean. Y era debido a ella que mantenía la fachada de que Mary había sido la mejor madre y había amado a su familia por encima de todo.

Pero el día perfecto terminó. Sobre la lápida de Mary, donde solía haber flores secas y dibujos castigados por la intermedie, había una rosa negra, y Sherlock lo consideró tan serio como para llamar a Mycroft para que averiguase quién era el responsable de haberla puesto allí.

.

.

John salió del baño sosteniendo a su hija con su ropa de dormir, manteniendo la fachada de normalidad hasta que estuviese dormida para que él y Sherlock pudiesen hablar con calma. El viaje en taxi hasta al 221 había sido tenso y Rossie, perceptiva e inteligente como era, no dejaba de preguntar por qué no hacían su ruta y visitas habituales. Ahora que había cenado y le había dado su baño, John esperaba que se durmiese sin mucho jaleo cuando se encontró en la sala de estar con Mycroft sentado cómodamente en la silla de Sherlock. Al verlo, Rossie chilló con emoción y se retorció mientras pedía que la bajaran al suelo. Cuando John la dejó ir, ella corrió hasta Mycroft ante la estupefacción de ambos hermanos Holmes.

–¿Dónde está el gordo? –preguntó con voz emocionada.

–Buenas noches, Rosamund –contestó Mycroft con gravedad–, ¿puedo saber a qué te refieres? –el mayor de los Holmes siempre se había dirigido a Rossie con la misma gravedad que lo habría hecho con un adulto.

–Shelok dice que tienes un gordo dentro, quiero verlo.

–¡Rossie! –exclamó John adelantándose para recuperarla. Podía ver la palidez de Mycroft convertirse en un rojo furioso, dirigiendo la mirada hasta su hermano. Sherlock simplemente estalló en carcajadas que lo obligaron a sentase en el sillón de John–. No le veo la maldita gracia –murmuró el médico incapaz de sujetar a su hija, que trepó al regazo de Mycroft con rapidez, sujetando las mejillas del Cargo Menor y estirándolas como si quisiese ver detrás de ellas. –¡Por el amor de Dios, Rossie, suéltalo!

–Perdón, señorita Watson, pero Sherlock se refiere a que hubo una época en la que no sabía controlar el apetito y tenía una figura poco agraciada, pero como ves, ahora mantengo una figura bastante aceptable debido a que soy estricto con la dieta y el régimen de ejercicios necesarios. –Dijo esto mientras Rossie aún mantenía sus mejillas este sus dedos-.

–¿Y ya no tienes al gordo?

–Me temo que no. –

Haciendo un último intento de ver tras de su piel, estirando un poco más las mejillas y cambiando su ángulo de visión, Rossie soltó la cara de Mycroft y la acarició para aliviar el maltrato.

–Papá dice que Shelok tiene una reina, pero tampoco la encuentro.

Sherlock dejó de reír, John se tapó la cara con las manos maldiciendo de forma inaudible y Rossie besó a Mycroft en ambas mejillas.

–¿Cuándo vas a traerme un perrito?

–Ni hablar de eso –saltó John alcanzándola esta vez y tomándola en brazos para mirarla con seriedad–. En esta casa ya hay suficiente con dos niños, no vamos a añadir animales –dijo esto mirando seriamente a Mycroft–, y no es negociable. Ahora voy a llevarla arriba mientras ustedes…. terminan de reírse.

–¡Tengo que darle las buenas noches a nana Hudson! ¡Y a Billy! ¡Y a Shelok!...

Después de unos minutos en los que John se vio obligado a hacer el obligado tour diario para que Rossie diera las buenas noches a todo lo que era importante, su casera, el cráneo, Sherlock, varios objetos inanimados y el propio Micof (así lo llamaba ella), por fin pudo subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, en el momento en que un Sherlock inusitadamente amable ponía una taza de té en manos de su hermano-.

–No sabía que Rosamund era aficionada a los perros.

–La pasada semana en el parque estuvo jugando con el cachorro de uno de sus compañeros de clase, y desde entonces no deja de pedir uno, me extraña que no lo sepas ya, tienes ¿cuántos?, ¿tres agentes sobre nosotros?

–Por favor, hermano mío, los recursos de la corona no están a mi servicio, y mucho menos para vigilar a tu ahijada.

–Lástima, creía que realmente te preocupabas por su seguridad.

Mycroft tomó un sorbo de su te, apreciando que estaba justo como le gustaba.

–Tengo su seguridad en la misma estima que la tuya, Sherlock –dijo suavemente, mirando la taza mientras la depositaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa junto a la silla.– Es inteligente.

–Le hablamos como a la persona funcional que es, le explicamos lo que no comprende con palabras acordes a sus conocimientos y la dejamos desarrollar su curiosidad. Quizá solo tiene más oportunidades para aprender. La tutora que tiene en la guardería ayuda, fue una buena elección, por cierto, aunque su entrenamiento militar se desliza de vez en cuando.

–Cuerpo de policía, no militar. Familia de seis hermanos, la mayor, paciencia infinita y empatía, tiene demasiadas emociones para entrar en los cuerpos especiales, aunque sus aptitudes son inmejorables. Será destinada a protección de testigos especialmente vulnerables cuando Rosamund pase a la escuela. ¿Es aceptable hablar con nuestra madre para que adopte un perro?

–¿Intentas manipularme para que visite a nuestros padres con asiduidad?

–Sólo menciono que puede ser beneficioso para el desarrollo de la señorita Watson un entorno mas relajado ocasionalmente, así como una apariencia de familia convencional ya que pareces haber decidido involucrarte en su crecimiento ¿Quizá un perro de aguas?

–Setter –Mycroft no pudo evitar notar como la mirada de su hermano se desviaba hacia la chimenea, sobre ella había una fotografía antigua de Sherlock cuando era un niño, sonriente con su sombrero pirata y el brazo sobre Víctor, de su misma edad, con la misma sonrisa de felicidad–. Yo… me gustaría… si va a haber un perro debería ser como el que imaginé… ¿es eso extraño?

Los dos hermanos se miraron, Sherlock con el ceño fruncido, Mycroft se vio obligado a carraspear para encontrar su voz.

–Creo que no.

–Bien.

Los pasos de John bajando de la habitación de Rossie parecieron romper la atmosfera extraña de los hermanos, enderezándose cada uno de ellos en su papel de indiferencia. John abrió su portátil y tras unos momentos apareció en la pantalla la imagen de la habitación de su hija, donde ella tarareaba adormilada una canción al peluche que aferraba.

–Se dormirá en unos minutos, –dijo el médico aceptando la taza que Sherlock le acercó–. Y ahora hablemos de cosas de mayores. ¿Qué pasó en el cementerio?

Los dos hermanos se miraron, y con un asentimiento Sherlock cedió la palabra a Mycroft.

–Creo que lo justo sería que antes conociera algunos de los antecedentes de tu esposa para contextualizar, John.

–Me dijiste que borraste todos sus registros y solo quedó la historia de Mary Watson.

–Y así es, pero te recuerdo que tengo una memoria mejor que la de Sherlock, y al contrario de lo que hace mi hermano, no borro nada, por lo que recuerdo cada detalle de la vida real y las actividades que realizó la persona con la que te casaste. La rosa que ha aparecido en el cementerio es un retazo de su pasado real, y claramente quien la hizo llegar quiere que mi hermano y tú seáis conscientes de que la ha encontrado.

“Rosamund Clifford, nacida el 12 de abril de 1976, en Cleveland, en el auge de la guerra de bandas por hacerse con el control de la ciudad. Su familia tenía una floristería, y aunque no formaban parte de ninguna de las familias del crimen, a mediados de los 80 parece que los reclutaron para la distribución de drogas y pagos bajo la tapadera de la entrega de flores. Eso la puso en contacto con los bajos fondos. Su inteligencia, la rapidez de acción y una capacidad extraordinaria para adaptarse la llevaron a ser parte fundamental del negocio. Cuando el FBI destruyó el entramado criminal de la ciudad gracias a los informantes que habían reclutado, su familia cayó en desgracia. El padre y el hermano en la cárcel, donde murieron en pocos meses en peleas carcelarias, la madre se suicidó y ella fue enviada a un centro de menores, donde hizo un trato a cambio de lo que sabía. Le dieron una nueva identidad, enterrando a Rosamund Clifford. De allí y con su nuevo nombre entro en el ejército, donde destacó por sus habilidades de guerrilla. Cuerpos especiales durante cuatro años, de donde fue dada de baja con deshonor cuando mató por error a un civil en una escaramuza en Togo. Desapareció y con una nueva identidad entró a formar parte de AGRA, hasta Tiblisi. Después de eso, sabes cómo fue.

“Quien dejó ese mensaje viene de su pasado, de sus días en Cleveland, tiene los medios para haber rastreado los movimientos de Rosamund hasta Mary Morstan en Londres a pesar de la limpieza que se hizo, y sospecho que no cree que Mary Watson esté realmente muerta.

–¡Jesucristo! –murmuró John pasándose las manos por la cara-.

–Estoy en contacto con alguien en Estados Unidos que rastrea los contactos de Rosamund de aquellos años, pero no hay mucho que no esté clasificado o simplemente borrado. Los nombres que aparezcan irán llegando a tu correo, Sherlock, la investigación correrá de tu cuenta. Yo me encargaré sólo de la seguridad, últimamente se me ha limitado el acceso arbitrario de personal para fines no relacionados con Seguridad Nacional.

–¿Limitado?

–Reducido, tu buen comportamiento en los últimos meses ha rebajado tu categoría de “altamente inestable” a “impredecible”.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_ **

Se dio cuenta de que recobraba la conciencia, aunque era incapaz de abrir los ojos. No recordaba como había llegado a esa situación y se concentró en hacer un balance de lo que podía sentir: Estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con el rostro girado a la derecha, el brazo izquierdo bajo su torso sin apenas sensación, el derecho estirado ante él, entumecido. Había un fuerte olor acre a vómito, posiblemente suyo, las piernas dobladas como si hubiesen quedado atrapadas al intentar ponerse de pie, y un dolor de cabeza punzante que parecía atravesar su cerebro. Guardó silencio a pesar de que un gemido se abría paso por su garganta, la prioridad era recuperar la claridad de pensamiento e intentar orientarse en donde estaba. Durante un minuto se concentró en respirar, regulando el loco latido del corazón, ignorando el olor lo mejor que podía. A su alrededor el sonido que llegaba era el de la ciudad, los vehículos, voces apagadas, no lejos, pero evidentemente tampoco cerca. Cerró la mano derecha, y el dolor estalló, definitivamente algo roto allí, y esta vez fue incapaz de reprimir el gemido, parpadeando apenas a la luz mortecina del atardecer. Arrastró las rodillas bajo él y puso las pocas fuerzas que tenía en darse la vuelta para estar sobre su espalda, lo que hizo que la cabeza diese vueltas amenazando una vez más con nauseas. Consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos por al menos dos segundos y ver lo que lo rodeaba. Sobre él, el cielo nublado de Londres que era visible en los confines de un callejón, donde aparte de sus propios detritos olía a basura y terminaba una escalera de incendios. La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, con la visión un poco más clara, distinguió los contornos del fondo de la calle, donde fluía el tráfico. Lo sobresaltó el sonido de un móvil (el suyo) que zumbaba en sus pantalones, mientras las sirenas se la policía parecían acercarse. Con torpeza intentó alcanzar el teléfono, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado y lento, sin poder hacer nada cuando dejó de sonar. Comenzó a sonar de nuevo insistentemente, resignándose a esperar que su cuerpo respondiese para poder descolgar.

Definitivamente el sonido de las sirenas estaba cada vez más cerca, haciendo el dolor de cabeza insoportable con los sonidos combinados. Intentó sin éxito incorporarse cuando el chirrido de un frenazo se oyó a escasos metros.

–Aquí el agente Simmons, he localizado a un individuo que corresponde con la descripciógritó un oficial de policía a la radio, acercándose hasta donde estaba–. ¿Watson? ¿Es usted John Watson? –El policía se arrodilló junto a él, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para que dejase de moverse–. Señor ¿puede oírme? –John asintió cerrando los ojos. – ¿Es usted John Watson? –Volvió a asentir.– ¿Y su hija, señor Watson?

Los recuerdos lo inundaron violentamente. Rossie, la guardería, el camino a casa, la furgoneta…

–¡Oh Dios….!

.

.

Sherlock ignoró el teléfono por tercera vez. Se encontraba en el laboratorio del Bart’s, ayudando a Molly con los análisis de tóxicos de un caso de Dimmock. Parecía una simple intoxicación alimentaria múltiple que no le había llamado la atención, pero al acudir a la patóloga para solicitar un riñón para sus propios experimentos, la encontró inmersa en el trabajo y se había ofrecido a ayudar. Molly se había parado en seco, mirándolo como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas, hasta que Sherlock se dignó a usar frases completas tal y como John le había aconsejado cuando su comportamiento dejaba de ser el grosero habitual.

–Aburrido –dijo como explicación–, y si estas ocupada no me darás lo que necesito.

–Por un momento creí que realmente querías ser amable –contestó ella sonriéndole apenas.

–¿Y destruir mi reputación? –esta vez la sonrisa de Molly fue genuina–. Realmente no me importa un poco de trabajo de idiotas, te ahorraré horas de trabajo tedioso.

Durante más de una hora, Molly y Sherlock habían trabajado en un cómodo silencio, con la eficacia de dos personas que han compartido el espacio muchas veces. El teléfono de Sherlock había sonado, ignorándolo al no ser ninguna de las personas importantes a las que había asignado tonos personalizados. Debía ser algún cliente y no hablaría con nadie hasta que John no estuviese con él después de recoger a Rossie. Tratar con las personas era esencialmente el área de John. En la tercera llamada que había ignorado, Molly se quejó.

–Puede ser importante.

–Insistirá.

Un minuto después sonaba la entrada de texto. Esta vez Sherlock dejó el microscopio y acudió al móvil. Las tres llamadas eran un número desconocido, el mismo que el mensaje entrante. Al abrirlo se congeló: Era una imagen de John, en un callejón, inconsciente o muerto. Una llamada entrante volvió a sonar y Sherlock descolgó.

–Ah, señor Holmes, parece que ahora sí tengo su atención.

–Si le ha hecho daño lo encontraré y lo mataré –el tono de Sherlock fue frío y Molly se tensó acercándose a él.

–No, señor Holmes, no le hecho demasiado daño –en el fondo Sherlock escuchó a Rossie llamarlo entre sollozos–. Tengo a esa pequeña cosita linda. Tiene dos días para traerme a Rosamund Clifford, si pasado ese tiempo no puedo intercambiarla, puede decirle a su novio que se olvide de la niña.

La llamada se cortó. Sherlock mantenía el teléfono en su oreja, sin poder dejar de oír los sollozos en segundo plano de Rossie. Había una presión que le impedía respirar en el centro del pecho. Cuando Molly lo tocó algo se rompió y el aire por fin entró en sus pulmones, quemándolo.

–Sherlock, ¿qué es?

–Mary.

.

John no contestaba al teléfono, Molly seguía insistiendo sentada en la parte trasera del taxi mientras Sherlock junto a ella gritaba a Lestrade. Después de localizar el teléfono de John, Sherlock había llamado al D.I. para gritarle la ubicación y pedirle que mandara a alguien a verificarlo. Cuando le preguntó por qué debía hacer eso, Sherlock le reenvió la imagen.

–Se han llevado a su hija –dijo, manteniendo un tono duro.– Estoy en camino. Si no está allí, llámame.

Cortó y volvió a llamar esta vez a Mycroft. Sabía que había regresado hacia unas horas de Luxemburgo, por lo que no lo derivaría.

–Sherlock...

–Se han llevado a la hija de John –dijo antes de que Mycroft dijese una palabra.–. Quieren a Mary, en dos días.

–¿Y el doctor Watson?

Reenvió la imagen a Mycroft.

–Si leo bien los interceptaron cambio de Baker Street, incapacitaron a John y se llevaron a su hija para presionarlo. Creen que John sabe dónde está Mary o cómo localizarla. Lestrade ha enviado agentes a la ubicación del móvil para verificar si está allí. Necesito que me digas dónde tomaron la foto si no lo encontramos.

–En ello. Sherlock, Rosamund…

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que dejar de oír la voz de Rossie.

–La encontraré.

–No hagas nada drástico –dijo Mycroft, en un todo que Sherlock conocía bien, en el que su hermano ya estaba poniendo en marcha sus propios recursos–. Permíteme un par de llamadas.

–¿Qué?

–Hablare con el D.I. Lestrade, cuando tengas al doctor Watson localizado, te enviaré la dirección donde nos reuniremos.

–Mycroft…

–Confía en mí, Sherlock.

.

.

John estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, con una manta naranja sobre los hombros mientras un enfermero vendaba su mano derecha. Lestrade estaba junto a él con una botella de agua y el rostro desencajado cuando Sherlock saltó del taxi antes de que frenase por completo. Tras él, Molly se quedó a pagar antes de seguirlo a la carrera. Cuando John levantó la cabeza y lo miró sus ojos parecían estar muertos. Sherlock se detuvo a un metro de él, apretando los labios y las manos en puños, leyendo en él lo ocurrido.

–Lo hemos encontrado… –comenzó Greg.

–Cállate –ladró Sherlock permaneciendo inmóvil, sin apartar los ojos de John–. ¿Quieres que la encuentre o que me lamente contigo? –Fue un minuto lo que John tardó en cerrar los ojos y alzar los hombros. Cuando los abrió de nuevo había una emoción que Greg no entendió. – Tu hija, John, ¿cómo se la han llevado?

–Íbamos… caminando a casa… el cruce de Glowcester, una furgoneta paró en el paso de peatones… Había dos hombres detrás de nosotros que no había visto, uno sujetó a Rossie y tiró de ella hasta meterla en la furgoneta... yo… yo… no la solté... me empujaron dentro y se puso en marcha…

–El que sujetó a tu hija, ¿algo distintivo que puedas recordar?

–Chaqueta de cuero, gorro de lana… entre veinte y veinticinco. No… no pude golpearlo, tenía a Rossie. Había dos más en la furgoneta, y una mujer. Le dieron a Rossie para que la callara y me sujetaron… Golpeé a uno de ellos, le rompí la nariz, después… me inyectaron algo… Rossie me llamaba…

–La furgoneta, John.

–Blanca, sin marcas, de reparto.

–¿Algo inusual?

Sherlock y John se miraron, John apretando la mandíbula.

–Olía a tripas de pescado.

–Bien. Lestrade, ¿crees que tu gente será capaz de conseguir las imágenes de alguna cámara de ese cruce?

–Nos ponemos en ello –miró a los dos hombres que aún seguían mirándose.– Mycroft os verá en Baker Street, os acercaré.

–Bien.

Lestrade se alejó comenzando a repartir órdenes para que se tratase la escena y los dejó allí con la compañía del enfermero. Cuando terminó con la mano de John, éste se puso en pie como si le hubiesen caído veinte años en unos minutos. Sherlock dio un pequeño paso, acercándose para dejar un ligero toque en la sien de John donde la piel había sido maltratada por el asfalto en el que había sido arrojado. El médico dejó que su mano sana se apoyara durante un segundo en la cadera de Sherlock bajo su abrigo.

–Voy a encontrarla –siseó Sherlock en un susurro sólo para él.

–Lo sé, –John no apartó los ojos, enderezándose como lo hizo un año atrás en Sherrinford, con la determinación de no dejarse caer–, y no te atrevas a pensar que voy a permitirte que me dejes atrás.

–Lo sé.

.

Sally Donovan, a pocos metros de allí, vio el intercambio de los dos hombres, aunque no pudo oír lo que se decían, sin embargo, sintió que estaba invadiendo una intimidad que no le correspondía ver. Al apartar os ojos se encontró con Lestrade que la observaba.

–No la ha llamado por su nombre ni una sola vez –dijo la sargento frunciendo el ceño.– Lo he visto con esa niña y creo que tiene algún tipo de apego por ella. ¿No puede darse cuenta de que su padre necesita que lo apoye en este momento?

–Sally, –Lestrade encendió el tercer cigarrillo en los últimos diez minutos–, si uno de mis hijos estuviese en esa situación, te aseguro que no te quiero diciéndome lo bien que va a salir todo o cómo vas a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Quiero que seas la perra que no suelta un caso de secuestro aunque tenga que patear cada culo del puto Scotland Yard para dar con el culpable. John no necesita al padrino de su hija, ni a su amigo o lo que sean, necesita a Sherlock Holmes, centrado en un caso y en todo lo que pueda llevarlo hasta quienes lo han hecho. John lo sabe, lo conoce mejor que nadie, y aunque no lo entienda por completo sé que Sherlock será más capaz de encontrarla si deja de lado el apego o cualquier otra emoción que sienta por Rossie.

–¡Pero no es una máquina! –contestó Sally sin saber muy bien si lo estaba defendiendo o no.

–¿Al fin te diste cuenta?

.

.

En Baker Street Mycroft había montado una sala de operaciones. Tres personas, cada una de ellas con un ordenador, ocupaban la mesa de la cocina y el escritorio. Greg vio en una de las pantallas imágenes de las CCTV de la ciudad, mientras en la pared sobre el sofá se estaban colgando las fotografías de once personas. La de una Mary Watson adolescente estaba aparte y parecía mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿MI5? –pregunto Lestrade al ver los hombres, mirando de reojo a Mycroft.

–Detective Inspector –saludó Mycroft con seriedad–, son mi seguridad personal. Anthea ha limpiado mi agenda para las próximas 60 horas si fuese necesario. John, Sherlock. Hemos rastreado el localizador de Rosamund, pero nos ha llevado hasta una furgoneta que se encontraba en llamas en ese momento .

–¿Localizador? –John saltó, apartando los ojos de la imagen de su difunta esposa para mirar a Mycroft, confundido...

–El de Winnie the Pooh –dijo manteniendo el rostro serio–. Asumo que se habrán desecho de cualquier prenda que pueda ser identificada. Si como dices había una mujer cuando se la llevaron, no tienen intención de dañarla….

–¿Tienes un localizador en el peluche de mi hija? –John parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras, apretando cada vez más manos en puños.

–En los que suele llevar a la guardería, y al menos tres en los zapatos ¿me equivoco? –Respondió Sherlock en un tono más suave de lo que Mycroft había esperado en su hermano.– Desactivados, pero si surge algún contratiempo se pueden activar y ayudar en el rastreo. Tú y yo tenemos tambien alguno encima, ¿no es así, Mycroft?

El silencio se hizo en la sala de estar del 221B hasta el punto de que fue audible la respiración contenida de los agentes.

–¿Qué será lo próximo, Mycroft? ¿Vas a inocularnos un chip? –John alzó las cejas haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

–Pensaba en un pendiente para Rosamund cuando decida si quiere perforarse los lóbulos. Tenemos una variedad aceptable de modelos…

–¿Hablas en serio? –Greg se acercó a Mycroft frunciendo el ceño–. ¡Dios, Myke, necesitas salir un poco más de ese agujero donde trabajas!

En aquel momento la señora Hudson llegó a la sala de estar llevando una bandeja con sándwiches y protestando por la cantidad de gente que había en el piso. Detrás de ella venía alguien que hacía mucho que no pisaba Baker Street y que había sido convocado por Sherlock desde el coche de Lestrade.

–Hola, Shezza– Bill Wiggins miró alrededor de la habitación, saludando a John con un asentimiento de cabeza.– ¿Para qué soy bueno esta vez?

–Necesitamos localizar a esas personas –digo Sherlock señalando las fotografías de la pared–. Te enviaré las fotografías. Tengo cincuenta libras para cada persona que pongas a trabajar, sin límites. Se han llevado a la hija de John, una o varias de estas personas están en Londres y quieren hacer un intercambio en treinta seis horas. Cuando encontréis a cualquiera de ellos, seguidlos. Quiero direcciones, quiero saber con quién hablan, dónde comen, dónde duermen….

–Y supongo que si alguien ve a la cría no la sacamos.

–No. –Sherlock miró a John que seguía haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma. –La pondríamos en un peligro innecesario, por lo que sabemos, no quieren hacerle daño.

Sherlock entró en su habitación y unos segundos después salía para entregar a Wiggins un abultado sobre, quien se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Lestrade lo detuvo por el brazo.

–¿No necesitas una fotografía de Rossie?

–Con mis respetos, jefe, todos conocemos a la hija de Holmes.


	4. Capitulo 4

**_El aroma de Rosamund_ **

**_Capítulo 4_ **

Cuando la madre de John Watson murió, se sintió culpable por haber sido incapaz de ver antes lo enferma que estaba, no haber hecho nada para ayudarla, no estar allí cuando al final su cuerpo se rindió. Había fallado como hijo y se enfureció con el mundo por pensar que no era justo.

Cuando la hermana de John Watson lo llamó desde un hospital totalmente borracha para decirle que su padre estaba en cuidados intensivos tras un accidente, se sintió culpable por haberse alejado de lo que quedaba de su familia, no ver cómo su hermana se estaba hundiendo cada día un poco más y cómo su padre parecía no tener interés en nadie más que en sí mismo. Sintió que había fallado como hermano, y pensó que no era justo.

Cuando el capitán John Watson despertó en un hospital de Kandahar con el hombro destrozado y su carrera militar acabada, pensó que el lugar al que pertenecía, la vocación que lo había hecho feliz y la vida que había elegido, habían terminado. Pensó que no era justo.

Volvió a Londres, sobrevivió, o al menos existió, hasta que la vida con la que se había enfadado le devolvió algo que le había quitado al cruzarse con Sherlock Holmes. Le dio un nuevo rumbo, un nuevo propósito, y aunque seguía pensando que no era justo, decidió darse una oportunidad.

Cuando el amigo, el mejor amigo, de John Watson saltó frente a él desde el techo de un hospital, se sintió vacío. Él era el culpable, porque había fallado como amigo, porque lo había dejado solo, porque no había podido evitarlo… no era justo, ya había tenido su parte de dolor y soledad, ya había derramado la sangre y lágrimas para toda una vida ¿Qué había hecho para merecer una vez más ser golpeado de esa manera? Casi perdió el rumbo, casi se dio por vencido, y sólo su enfado contra el mundo lo hizo seguir adelante.

John Watson una vez más falló, escogió a la persona equivocada con la que seguir adelante, la persona que casi le quita de nuevo al amigo que recuperó, aun así siguió adelante. Falló cuando no pudo impedir que su amigo arriesgase su libertad por la mujer que casi lo mató. Y John Watson falló cuando su esposa, la madre de su hija, murió. Y sobre todo, John Watson falló cuando todo su dolor, su enfado, su rabia por el mundo que no era justo con él, lo volcó sobre la persona que menos lo merecía, la persona que lo había devuelto a la vida de todas las formas posibles, la persona a la que más veces había fallado…

Y ahora, parado en medio de los escalones que llevaban a la habitación de su hija, John Watson se daba cuenta de que había fallado una vez más como padre. Había sido incapaz de cuidar de su hija, la habían arrebatado de sus manos y él lo había permitido, su hija estaba perdida y él seguía respirando…. esta vez, si la vida que tan injusta era con él no le devolvía a Rossie, ya no quedaría nada para él.

.

.

Subió los escalones hasta la habitación de Rossie, la cabeza palpitándole con el dolor, incapaz de centrarse en los hombres que discutían los siguientes pasos en la sala. Él no necesitaba saber cuántos efectivos tenía Lestrade trabajando, qué juez haría Mycroft que firmara las órdenes de registro sin hacer preguntas, o cuántas horas se tardará en revisar las imágenes de CCTV. John quería que le dijeran dónde ir, levantar Londres piedra a piedra si era necesario, pero no podía permanecer a la espera mientras su hija estaba en manos de personas desconocidas.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, con la luz de noche encendida y unos sollozos contenidos apenas llegaban al rellano. Cuando John empujó la puerta, vio a la señora Hudson sentada en la mecedora de la habitación con la manta de Rossie apretada contra su pecho. Al verlo entrar, hizo lo posible por limpiarse las lágrimas, habiendo el amago de levantarse.

-¡Oh, querido!

-Señora Hudson… -entró, acercándose a ella cuando estuvo en pie-. No tiene que irse.

-Yo sólo quería un momento, hay tanta gente abajo –sorbió evitando los ojos de John-. Mycroft sólo dijo que iban a trabajar aquí unos días, pero luego comenzó a hablar de esos hombres que se llevaron… -se dejó abrazar por John que la acercó con suavidad-, ¡mi niña! ¿Quién puede llevársela así?

Cerrando los ojos, John dejó que la emoción que llevaba horas tragando lo alcanzase, encontrando apenas su voz.

-Fue culpa mía –dijo cerrando aún más los brazos alrededor de la mujer-. Se la llevaron y no hice nada.

Durante unos minutos lloraron uno en brazos del otro, hasta que la señora Hudson se separó, limpiando las lágrimas de John con sus pulgares, mirándolo con decisión.

-No te atrevas a decir algo así, John Watson. Sé que habrías hecho cualquier cosa por protegerla. Te conozco y no permitiré que te eches la culpa de algo que no podías evitar. La encontrarás y la traerás a casa, lo sé -esto ultimo salió menos firme por las nuevas lágrimas de la señora Hudson, pero apretó las mejillas de John y suspiró- Ahora, esos chicos de ahí abajo van a necesitar café, no pienso dejar que ninguno de ellos duerma hasta que mi chica esté de vuelta. Vamos, Sherlock trabaja mejor cuando estás cerca.

Bajaron al salón y la señora Hudson recupero su bandeja vacía para ir nuevamente a su apartamento, no sin dar antes una nueva caricia a John. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en subir nuevamente con un cargamento de café. En la pared del sofá habían desaparecido tres de las fotografías y Sherlock estaba quitando una cuarta.

-¿Están descartados? –preguntó John, aclarándose la voz al darse cuenta de lo ronca que sonaba-.

-En protección de testigos –contestó Lestrade saliendo de la cocina y ganándose la mirada del médico. El D.I. señaló a Mycroft que estaba apoyado en la chimenea al teléfono-. Tiene al subdirector del F.B.I. al otro lado, y le ha confirmado que están localizados en Estados Unidos. Son los que sobreviven de la vieja mafia de Cleveland. Creo que algunos de los restantes están encarcelados, está esperando la documentación, y en unas horas sabremos quién de los que quedan están en Inglaterra o tiene contactos con teléfonos de Londres, será cuando se reduzcan los nombres a buscar en las listas de pasajeros en aeropuertos. Se está cobrando algunos favores –Lestrade se acercó a John, bajando al voz-. Sólo lo he visto así una vez, durante el tiempo que Sherlock estuvo fuera, cuando dejó de estar localizado y él mismo hizo trabajo de campo para traerlo de vuelta.

-Algo de eso oí –la voz de John carecía de calor.

-Tengo a Donovan con el equipo buscando testigos en Glowcester, se ha llevado a los mejores en búsqueda de personas. Y Hopkins está con las denuncias de vehículos robados, a ver si localiza de dónde salió la furgoneta y si alguno de los vehículos que salió de la zona después de incendiarla esta en las listas. Cualquier pista a la que nos podamos agarrar será buena.

-Está bien. Sólo… necesito hacer algo -Se dejó llevar por Lestrade hasta la cocina, quien comenzó a preparar una taza de té que puso en las manos de John, que la cogió automáticamente-. Greg… Mary está muerta ¿verdad? –Lestrade se detuvo en su propia taza mirándolo desconcertado-. Después de Sherlock, de lo que pasó… a veces me he preguntado si ella sería capaz de haber fingido...

-La viste, no fue lo mismo que ocurrió con Sherlock. A ella la viste, estabas con ella cuando pasó, John. No puedes pensar en serio que fuese una mentira.

Antes de que John pudiese contestar, el teléfono de Sherlock sonó con el tono de llamada estándar. La habitación quedó en silencio sólo con el timbre de la llamada entrante, descolgando Sherlock cuando Mycroft le hizo un gesto apenas perceptible y conectando las manos libres.

-Sherlock Holmes –contestó.

Mycroft se puso a su lado y John se mantuvo a un metro de ellos, con los nudillos blancos en torno a la taza que tenía en las manos, mirando el teléfono.

-Señor Holmes, ¿qué noticias tiene de Rosamund Clifford para mí?

-Las noticias que tengo de ella son que está muerta, sé que ha visto su lápida cuando dejó aquella flor.

-He visto cuatro lápidas en las que se suponía que debía estar, y siempre he acabado descubriendo que no era así.

-Esta vez es cierto, estaba allí cuando ella murió de un disparo en el pecho. De todas formas ¿por qué me lo pide a mí y no a su marido?

-Vamos, señor Holmes, sabe mejor que ese marido suyo de lo que es capaz Rosamund. Usted ya hizo el truco una vez, ella lo ha hecho cinco, aunque a diferencia de usted nunca volvía con el mismo nombre. Sé quién es usted, tiene fama de ser un buen detective y de encontrar aquello que busca. Imagino que ella no tuvo que insistir mucho para convencerlo de que la ayudara a desaparecer, si la esposa no estaba en la foto usted se quedaba con el medico ¿No es así?

Sherlock apretó el teléfono con fuerza.

-Si estuviese viva no habría dejado atrás a su hija, esa a la que se ha llevado sin razón alguna para presionarnos ya que es imposible que pueda cumplir con lo que demanda porque le repito, Rosamund Clifford o Mary Watson, está muerta.

La voz del otro lado del teléfono se rio sin humor.

-Conozco a esa mujer, sé que no hay nada que la detenga cuando quiere desaparecer, no es el primer hijo que abandona ¿sabe? –La mirada de Sherlock se fijó John, que levantó los ojos hasta él sin comprender-. El tiempo corre, señor Holmes, y si no tengo lo que quiero me llevaré mi premio de consolación.

-Una prueba de vida de la hija de John.

-Treinta y seis horas, señor Holmes.

La línea se cortó. Mycroft chasqueó los dedos a uno de sus hombres que se desplazó a otro ordenador y comenzó a trabajar en él. Unos momentos después llegó un mensaje al móvil de Sherlock.

-Ábralo en la pantalla –ordenó Mycroft.

En apenas segundos se abrió un video de poco más de diez segundos, de mala calidad y oscuro. En él había una mujer, una muchacha casi, que sostenía en sus brazos a Rossie, con ropa totalmente distinta a la suya, aparentemente dormida pero con rastros haber estado llorando. 

–Bien, Adams, deme todo lo que pueda del video, tiene una hora. Peter, el sonido. –Mycroft se llevó el teléfono a la oreja después de activar nuevamente el sonido, había dejado esperando a su interlocutor durante la llamada-. Andrew, tenemos el audio de una llamada, lo tendrás en unos minutos por el servidor seguro. Una confirmación de identidad sería encantador, junto a la información que puedas proporcionar de los últimos meses del sujeto…. Sí…. Gracias… Contactaré en breve. Te debo esta, Andrew.

Cuando finalmente colgó se encontró con John y Sherlock mirándolo fijamente, el primero hacia esfuerzos por mantenerse en calma, el segundo había cerrado el puño y respiraba con dificultad, pero Mycroft podía decir que era por las imágenes, no por ninguna de las revelaciones de la llamada.

-¿Qué no me has dicho esta vez, Mycroft? –gruñó John -.

-Esa información es nueva para mí también, doctor Watson, lo hubiera considerado relevante de tener conocimiento previo –dijo sin su habitual presunción.

-Dice la verdad –Sherlock quitó de la mano de John la taza que corría peligro de reventar en su agarre-.

-¿Entonces Mary tuvo otro hijo? ¿Uno del que no me habló? ¿y cuando cojones fue eso? –John se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintiendo como el resentimiento por las mentiras de su esposa crecía llevándose el letargo que se había estado asentando él-. Voy a volverme loco.

-Con lo que conocemos de la vida de Rosamund Clifford, lo más probable es que fuese durante el año en el centro de menores. Es el único intervalo de tiempo en el que no hay informes. Si lo dio en adopción, no habrá registros debido a la política de protección de Estados Unidos, pero eso nos lleva a preguntar cómo lo sabe el secuestrador.

-¿Será el padre? –Los dos hermanos Holmes y John miraron a Lestrade, que jugaba con un encendedor a sabiendas que en la casa de John no se fumaba-. No sé, pero esto es personal. No es sólo buscar a alguien que conoció hace cuanto ¿veinte años? En esa época me habéis dicho que Mary era algo así como integrante de una red de distribución a pequeña escala, nada de lo que hubiese hecho pudo ser tan grave para que veinte años después le guarden ese rencor. Se está tomando muchas molestias para encontrarla, y utiliza a Rossie como moneda de cambio. Mencionar que no es el primero que abandona me parece que esta muy cerca de casa.

-A pesar de los años aún me sorprende Detective Inspector –dijo Mycroft volviendo a su teléfono-.

-¿Lo traduzco como “no del todo idiota”? ¿Qué piensas tú, Sherlock? –dirigió la pregunta al detective consultor cuando Mycroft volvió a alejarse esta vez en dirección a la habitación de Sherlock hablando por teléfono.

-Hay una posibilidad de que esté relacionado. Cuando tengamos la información del centro de menores, lo sabremos.

-Eso es casi imposible de conseguir, y menos en otro país Sherlock, aunque imagino que si alguien puede ese es Myc.

Peter llamó a los tres hombres, sacando una imagen de la impresora. Era un primer plano nítido del rostro de la mujer que sostenía a Rossie, una segunda imagen era la de la propia niña. Sherlock sólo tomó la de la mujer, colocándola en la pared sobre el sofá.

-Mándame la imagen al móvil, se la pasaré a Wiggins. Vamos a buscarla a ella.

*************************************

Lestrade hace referencia a hechos ocurridos en "Ausente"


	5. Capitulo 5

**_El AROMA DE ROSAMUND_ **

**_Capítulo 5_ **

La Sargento Detective de Scotland Yard Sally Donovan estaba en pie mirando a su alrededor y viendo como el equipo forense recogía las etiquetas del suelo y desmontaba la carpa bajo la que había trabajado recopilando cualquier evidencia del esqueleto chamuscado de la furgoneta que se había llevado a Rosamund Mary Watson horas atrás.

Llevaba nueve horas detrás de cualquier indicio que poder aportar para no perder la esperanza de que este caso, que tocaba tan cerca, terminase pronto y bien. Había comenzado en el callejón donde habían encontrado a John Watson. Un lugar cerca de una carretera principal, pero tan estrecho y oscuro que desde la entrada no se habría distinguido el bulto que el médico era, tirado en el suelo, a menos que alguien entrase a buscarlo. No había ventanas que diesen al callejón, ni puertas traseras, sólo ventanas pequeñas junto a las escaleras de incendios de dos edificios. El callejón no tenía salida, por lo que quien fuera que lo dejó, simplemente entró marcha atrás, abrió las puertas traseras y lo arrojó al suelo, saliendo por el mismo camino, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo suficiente para tomar la foto que habían hecho llegar a Sherlock. Tenía la confirmación de que el vehículo era la misma furgoneta que ahora iban a llevarse al garaje de Scotland Yard para un examen más profundo. No sabía cómo, pero ya se había reconstruido el trayecto del vehículo desde que fue robado la noche antes de la parte de atrás de un restaurante japonés especializado en sushi. Lo que habitualmente con suerte llevaba días se había hecho en sólo unas horas.

Después de pasar por el cruce donde se llevaron a los Watson, Donovan tenía solo las habituales declaraciones donde nadie había visto u oído nada. Al menos media docena de agentes había entrado en los comercios haciendo preguntas, y excepto una mujer que no estaba segura de lo que había visto, no había nada de lo que tirar. Fue allí donde la encontró la mujer llamada Anthea. Sally la había visto en ocasiones en el Met, haciendo recados para el enigmático hermano de Sherlock u ocupándose de arreglar algunos de los despropósitos del detective consultor. Había salido de una elegante limusina negra para dirigirse a ella con paso decidido.

–Sargento Donovan –le puso en las manos un iPad en una cara funda negra que Sally cogió por inercia. –Póngase en contacto con Lestrade a la mayor brevedad, tiene instrucciones para usted.

Sally había sentido el impulso de mandarla a la mierda por la suficiencia con la que le había hablado, pero cuando quiso responder la mujer ya estaba subiendo una vez más al coche de lujo. Sally había llamado a Lestrade un momento después, quien descolgó al segundo tono.

–¿Desde cuándo Moneypenny se encarga de tus recados, jefe?

–Se llama Anthea, lo sabes.

–Dudo que se llame Anthea. Me ha dicho que tienes instrucciones.

–Te veo donde encontraron la furgoneta, y trae ese jodido iPad.

Sin más explicaciones Lestrade cortó la llamada, dejando a Sally aún más confundida. Sabía por los años de experiencia que a veces era mejor obedecer y hacer las preguntas después, y en estas circunstancias en las que prácticamente todo el equipo de Lestrade estaba emocionalmente implicado, era un alivio dejar que las decisiones las tomasen otros.

En los dos últimos años, Rossie Watson había sido una presencia constante al lado de Sherlock y John cuando aparecían fuera de las horas de guardería, ya fuera en las escenas del crimen o en el Met. Nunca la habían expuesto a un escenario delicado, turnándose para hacerse cargo de ella, usando un lenguaje poco explícito para sus observaciones, y a veces, cuando ser sutil era imposible, siempre había algún oficial que se hacía cargo de la pequeña por unos minutos sin que los ojos de Sherlock abandonasen su vigilancia ni un segundo. Ella misma había suavizado sus interacciones con Sherlock, y miraba con cierta envidia como un grupo de agentes, cada vez mayor, se ofrecía voluntario para vigilar a la muy simpática e inteligente Rossie Watson, la pequeña detective que con lengua de trapo conocía el nombre de casi todos los integrantes del equipo de Lestrade.

Con rabia, Sally se limpió la humedad de las mejillas mientras esperaba a Lestrade, observando al equipo forense terminar con la furgoneta. El callejón era muy similar al en que habían dejado a John horas antes: Tres salidas de emergencias de locales sin acceso desde el exterior, una escalera de incendios y alguna ventana demasiado alta y estrecha para que hubiera ofrecido una vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había agentes entrevistando a los ocupantes de los edificios, agentes que debían haber terminado su turno había horas, y agentes que debían estar fuera de servicio pero se habían incorporado al conocer la noticia.

Milagrosamente la prensa aún se mantenía al margen, Lestrade había sido muy claro en la reunión sobre las represalias que habría si la noticia se filtraba desde Scotland Yard, y aunque era imposible que se mantuviese en secreto mucho más tiempo, confiaban en que la influencia de Mycroft les diese un respiro en ese campo.

Cuando por fin llegó el D.I., lo hizo escoltado por tres vehículos con una nueva remesa de agentes procedentes de otra comisaria.

–Jefe –Sally se maldijo en silencio ante el tono ronco y algo desesperado que no había podido controlar.

–Sally –saludó con un gesto. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y claramente un exceso de cafeína y cigarrillos. Los casos donde se implicaban niños siempre había sido duros para Lestrade, no podía llegar a imaginar cómo debía sentirse dado el cariño que sentía por Rossie, y mucho menos explicarse como seguían estando a cargo de la investigación.

–¿Cómo está John?

–Aguanta, aunque no sé cómo lo hace –Lestrade encendió un cigarrillo mientras se acercaba–, ¿Dónde está ese IPad? –Sally se lo entregó, viendo a Lestrade desbloquearlo con facilidad y abriendo las carpetas de documentos–. Tenemos la ruta de la furgoneta, y es casi seguro que todos los ocupantes excepto el conductor la abandonaron en el parking de Harrods, donde permaneció apenas diez minutos después de que soltaran a John. Mycroft está junto con Sherlock revisando las imágenes de las cámaras del centro comercial para intentar localizarlos. Ahora, nadie entró o salió de este callejón desde que la furgoneta entró hasta que llegaron los bomberos, así que alguien facilitó la salida del conductor desde uno de los locales. Aquí –señaló a Sally un documento oficial que abrió en la pantalla –, tenemos las órdenes de registro para cada uno de ellos, podemos requisar imágenes de seguridad, clausurarlos y detener si fuera necesario a los propietarios y empleados. Haremos tres grupos, nadie sale hasta que sean identificados e interrogados. El conductor no estará, pero alguien ha visto algo y vamos a averiguarlo ¿De acuerdo?

–Bien –Sally se enderezó en toda su altura al tener un objetivo. Eso era algo que sabía hacer.

.

.

–¡Ahí! – Sherlock señaló al grupo en la pantalla del ordenador. Era una pareja que parecía caminar por las tiendas del centro comercial, el hombre llevaba en brazos un niño que parecía estar dormido, la mujer caminada a su lado llevando una par de bolsas de las tiendas en una mano y un abrigo de niño en la otra. Era una familia normal, si no fuera por la tensión que irradiaba aun desde la pantalla. John apareció instantáneamente junto al hombro de Sherlock, mirando la imagen de baja calidad.

–¿Estás seguro? –levantó la vista buscando a Mycroft. Este estaba junto a Jenkins, que trabajaba furiosamente en un nuevo ordenador que había sido entregado en Baker Street dos horas antes por Anthea antes de ir en busca de la Sargento Dónovan. Desde entonces había una conexión abierta a tiempo real con un analista del F.B.I. que ayudaba a la identificación por reconocimiento facial de las personas que Sherlock o Mycroft identificaban como sospechosos en las imágenes de las cámaras del centro comercial. Ya habían descartado cuatro personas, aumentando la frustración de Sherlock con cada nueva negativa. Esta vez, sin embargo, Jenkins asintió.

–Es ella –confirmó. Habían encontrado a la mujer que sujetaba a Rossie durante el video.

John aspiró con fuerza cuando las rodillas se le debilitaron, sujetándose con fuerza al respaldo de la silla que ocupaba Sherlock, fijando la vista en la niña dormida de la pantalla. Sherlock se pasó las manos por el cabello, ignorando el temblor que se apoderó de ellas.

–Veamos a dónde van.

A partir de ese momento, los tres agentes centraron sus esfuerzos en seguir cada uno de sus pasos, cámara tras cámara que la pareja, que llevaba a una Rossie inconsciente, dio desde que salió del centro comercial. En un segundo plano Mycroft coordinaba junto con Lestrade a los agentes de policía y hacia llamadas según eran necesarias para facilitar el acceso de sus agentes. Sherlock seguía con la mirada en la pantalla fija en la figura de Rossie, intentando distinguir en la figura granulada cualquier rasgo de la niña. No fue hasta que la mano de su hermano se posó suavemente en su hombro y lo llamó, que apartó la vista de la pantalla.

–Sherlock –la voz de Mycroft era inusualmente suave–, John lleva casi una hora en la habitación. –Sherlock se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, una nueva bandeja con bocadillos y café se asentaba en la mesa de la cocina casi agotada y los agentes de Mycroft, aunque seguían trabajando, lo hacían sobre imágenes de terreno a vista de pájaro y no cámaras de CCTV. –Estamos a una hora de ponernos en marcha, deberían ustedes dos estar lo más despejados posible.

Sherlock se levantó, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos por el tiempo que llevaba en la misma posición. Dirigió los ojos al pasillo, viendo la puerta de la habitación casi cerrada, y se sintió culpable por no haber notado la huida de John en este momento donde todo se asomaba al abismo. Dio unos pasos al pasillo, deteniéndose un segundo para mirar a Mycroft, quien llevaba casi veinte horas ininterrumpidas volcado en la búsqueda de Rossie… su Rossie y la de John… Mantenía su escrupulosa elegancia, alterada solo por la corbata ligeramente torcida, los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y el cabello junto a las orejas alborotado por el constante uso del móvil. Sin saber cómo evitarlo, una ola de agradecimiento lo sacudió, consciente de que Mycroft había puesto lo mejor que tenía a su servicio, a sí mismo, y era consciente de que no era la primera vez, y posiblemente no fuera la última. Dio un simple asentimiento de cabeza, sabedor de que era suficiente para transmitir a su hermano esa gratitud.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, vislumbrando en la semioscuridad la figura de John sentado en la cama, con su arma entre las manos, en el edredón estaba la suya propia y los utensilios que había usado para limpiarlas. Aun flotaba el olor del aceite que había usado.

–John –susurró, sin querer sorprenderlo. No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que John sabía que estaba allí. Se acercó a él, manteniendo la mirada sobre el arma.

–No puedo perderla…. –la voz ronca del médico apenas llegó a ser un susurro, pero Sherlock lo oyó, siempre lo oía–. Te perdí una vez… y eso casi acabó conmigo… perdí a Mary…. No puedo perderla también… No puedo, Sherlock… si pierdo a mi hija, no puedo volver a unir los pedazos…

–Escúchame, –Sherlock se arrodilló ante él, clavando los dedos en las rodillas de John son fuerza–, no pienses ni por un momento que voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Haré lo que sea, volveré del revés Inglaterra entera si es preciso, pero te juro que la encontraré, John. Encontraré a Rossie, la traeré a casa… ¿Me oyes? –Acercó el rostro al del médico con ferocidad–. ¿Me oyes?

John apoyó la frente contra la de Sherlock mirándolo al fin a los ojos, el arma cayó de sus manos y por propia voluntad sus manos se hundieron en el cabello del detective tirando con fuerza casi al punto del dolor.

–La traeremos de vuelta –susurró Sherlock–, haré lo que sea, mataré a quien se interponga… la traeremos de vuelta…. Volví de la muerte por ti, John, ¿Qué crees que no haría por ella?

John acercó sus labios a los del detective, presionándolos con fuerza en un beso duro.

–¡Sí! –Cuando se apartaron ninguno de los dos fue consciente de Mycroft parado en la puerta hasta que habló.

–Hermano, John, tenemos una ubicación. ¿Imagino que querrán acompañar al equipo?


End file.
